Dinotopia Heros
by PsychicVampiress
Summary: An old evil awakens to threaten Dinotopia once more.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Dinotopia or Power Rangers or any of the characters owned by either. I only own the characters I made up.

DINOTOPIA HEROS

CHAPTER 1. OGTHAR'S GENERALS

"Frank! Karl! David! Romania! Marion! Samantha! Blizzard! Mayor Waldo and Matriarch there's something fascinating I just discovered!" Zippo exclaimed as he looked up from a scroll he was reading. The Scotts Marion's family, Romania Denision and Blizzard a female deinonychus who was white with black stripes and had little blue feathers on her head came over. "What is it Zippo?" Rosemary asked. "I just made an amazing discovery it says here when Ogthar was ruler of Dinotopia an there was another saurian/ human hybrid named Kronos. Kronos was evil and sought to control and enslave all of Dinotopia and the outside world but Ogthar sent nine of his best generals one from each clan of saurian and prehistoric mammal to combat them each had their own armor represting their clan and the color of their armor represented a certain element. The leader of the ceratopsians had triceratops armor which was green the color of the Earth and courage, The leader of the pterasaurs had white armor represnting the air and purity, the leader of the small carnivores had the armor of a celophysis and had gold armor represting fire and leadership, the leader of the ornithopods had the armor of a parasaurlophus and it was blue the color of water and compassion, the sauropod general had brachiosaur armor that was yellow the color of light and medatation, the leader of the thyriophorans ( armored dinosaurs) had the armor of a stegosaurus and hers was pink representing the heart and kindness, The leader of the plant eateing mammals had mastodon armor and his was silver the color of ice and wisdom the last general the leader of the carnivorus mammals had the armor of a sabertooth tiger and hers was black representing the night and stealth. Kronos came from the oceans and controlled all the saurians who dwelled within our sea the dolphins though they could not send Ogthar a soldier from their clan did help with their technology the dolphins allowed the lifepartners of the generals to become living breathing and thinking machines powerful enough to defeat Kronos however there was a tenth general in this war the leader of the large carnivorus dinosaurs he however sided with Kronos he controlled all the saurians who sided with evil his armor was that of a tyrannosaur and was red the color of death and danger. The nine generals managed to defeat Kronos and he was sealed forever in the World Beneath however it says here that Kronos will be freed by those on Dinotopia with evil in their hearts and the spirits of the nine generals shall find hosts to save our people once more." Zippo exclaimed as he read the text.

"Then we must make sure Kronos is never woken or all may be lost." Rosemary said. However at that moment a band of rogues were pillaging part of the city of Prosperine in the world beneath of treasure when one of them hit a rock call. "Look there's something under here like a crystal of some sort it could be worth lots! Dig it out and pry it loose." He ordered soon a huge crystal was in front of them it glowed red inside was a creature of some sort that looked part human part kronosaurus it appeared to be dead or sleeping. Another bandit saw a golden device on the crystal and grabbed at it in his greed the golden device moved then the whole cavern shook and the crystal glowed brighter and started to fall apart as if it was hatching. The bandits coward behind some rocks as the creature stepped forward. "Ahhh I'm free at last. Dinotopia shall be mine and then the world itself shall bow before my might. I Lord Kronos shall rule this planet with an iron fist all who oppose me shall perish." Kronos proclaimed to the caverns and the bandits who hid in fear Kronos saw them. "You shall be the first of my slaves." He hissed her chanted and the bandits transformed into grotesque half human half saurians who were now his salves. "Now go my children we shall usher Dinotpia into a new age the reign of Kronos will soon begin." Kronos ordered. The muntants went to go capture more people and saurians. Meanwhile in another part of the cavern ten sunstone like devices glowed ten different colors gold, green, white, blue, pink, silver, yellow, black and red before flying off in different directions of Dinotopia only the red device remained. "Ahh Diablo I see your still loyal to me after all these years." Kronos said. "We won't fail this time master but first I'll need a host." The device said.

What will happen now that Kronos has been awaken will the nine warriors be chosen in time? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Dinotopia Heros


	2. Chapter 2 Sharpnose and Phoenixscale

CHAPTER 2. GENERAL TRICEROS/ GENERAL CEOLO

Karl was outside the Scott family home playing with 26, 26 now a year old and not as little anymore she was now about the size of a cow she'd grow a bit more but wouldn't be sexully mature until she turned five Karl hoped she would find a mate because her children would back good lifepartners particularly for newcomers. "Hey Karl." Came a female voice. It belonged to an off worlder who'd landed here in our year of 2003 she was 21 years old she stood about five foot 1 had golden brown hair that was short, her skin was pail and her eyes bright blue, she wore a green tank top and black cargo pants and black hiking boots this was Sarah Fox she had been studying paleontology at the University of Utah under Bob Bakker himself to her being stranded on Dinotopia was like coming to paradise she and Zippo were very good friends as Zippo was as amazed with humans as Sarah was with dinosaurs. Sarah's boyfriend Kyle Piazza also had come ashore the two had saurian life partners Sarah's was a parasaurolophus male named Minos Kyle's was a brachiosaurus female named Sahala. "Hey how's the report on manoraptorians coming?" Karl asked having difficulty with the big word. "Well it's coming along great and.... All of a sudden something landed outside Karl went to go look it appeared to be a green sunstone in the design of a triceratops. All of a sudden the thing glowed and flew onto Karl's wrist bonding with him. "What the...get it off!" He yelled. "Relax I'm Sharpnose the entity who bonded with General Triceros you are the next Triceros, Kronos has been awoken and he needs to be stopped. You have command over all of the ceratopsians on Dinotopia." The device explained to him.

Then one of the mutations attacked the village. "What the somebody do something!" A woman yelled. "Tricera power activate!" Karl exclaimed. Suddenly his body glowed and armor appeared he was the triceratops ranger only with green armor instead of blue. 26 also changed she was now covered with metal and looked like a machine only she lived a breathed like a normal dinosaur she was a living tricerazord. Karl bonded with 26 and was inside the chasmosaur now a cyborg. "26 horn attack!" Karl exclaimed. 26's horns glowed and a beam of energy shot at the monster which screeched in pain and anger. "26 tricera fissure attack!" Karl ordered. 26 roared and the ground around the half man half raptor shook and the creature fell over defeated. "Tricera power deactivate!" Karl exclaimed. He returned to his regular form as had 26.

"So I'm the Tricera General that means Kronos is awake we must warn the others. Dad! Guys we have to go to Waterfall City and warn everyone at once!" Karl said.

In Waterfall City Zippo was returning home when the golden celophysis device bonded with him. "Zippo you are the reincarnation of General Celos my brother Sharpnose has already bonded with Karl Scott. I'm Phoenixscale and you have been chosen as my host to help me and my siblings defeat Kronos for good. Do you accept me Zippo?" Phoenixscale asked. "I'll do my best to lead the Dino Generals. The others must be warned." Zippo replied. Then he took off for the Mayor's house.

Next Chapter Diablos bonds with his host and Kronos grows more powerful and three more join the ranks of the Dinotopian Generals next time in Dinotopia Heros.


	3. Chapter 3 The Meeting 4 more allies join

CHAPTER 3. THE MEETING 4 MORE JOIN

Everyone had gathered in the Capitol building in Waterfall City. "I am well aware of what's been going on the past few days as my wife and oldest daughter have sensed the danger to our land. However we are not without a way to fight this new threat I've been told that Karl Scott and Zippo Stenonychosaur were given powers by Ogthar himself. Zippo told us the story of Kronos as soon as the other generals' spirits are activated and find hosts the better. As such we need more sunstones to defend us. Those who have been taken from the villages will be saved. Senator Mace wants the floor." Mayor Waldo explained and stepped aside as a stegosaur got to the podium. Mace who was very young and had become Marion's saurian life partner spoke her voice and the other senators growled among themselves. "They are agreed that each general shall have their own army. Karl you are to be in charge of the Ceratopsian army and Zippo you're in charge of the coleurosaur army the other's will become clear as they are activated. Meeting adjorned." Mayor Waldo said.

Sarah Fox was visiting the Hadro Swamp where Minos' family lived. She was thinking of settling here. She saw something blue that glowed in the water she picked it up. "The parasaurolophus crest." She gasped. Suddenly the thing glowed brighter and fused with her left wrist. Minos honked and rushed to help his foster mother. "Calm yourself young one for I am Hollowhorn the life partner of General Parasaura and you Sarah Fox have been chosen as the next blue general. You shall be able to control your element the water your weapon is the parasword. When danger comes call out Parasaur Power Activate and you will become the blue general. Minos will be your zord when I'm activated too." The creature explained. Sarah stood there a moment then turned. "Kyle there's something I have to tell you!" She exclaimed. Running off to the hut they were staying at Minos trilled and followed his mother.

Meanwhile in Canyon City David Scott and Romania Denision were training some new recruits when Oonu came in. "David! Romania! There are Pteranodon creatures approaching I need your help!" Oonu ordered. "Yes sir. Dismissed Flia escort them back to the barracks until it's safe." David instructed to another commander. Flia nodded and led the students to safety. Freefall and Periko who was Romania's Skybax mount were waiting the other experienced Skybax squadron members were getting on their mounts. "Let's go Skybax 5 standing by." David called out. "Skybax 7 standing by." Romania replied. "Skybax leader standing by let's bag this one!" Oonu called out. The squadron swept into the canyon after the two pterasaur creatures one hurled a fire ball at David who dodged. All of a sudden something attached itself to him. It was a white device. "David I'm the spirit of Whitewing General Pteranos life partner call out White Dactyl power activate if you want to defeat this enemy." The device said. "Whit Dactyl Power Activate!" David called out. David's body glowed and he was now the White Dactyl Ranger. Freefall became the Ptero zord only he was white instead of yellow. "Freefall White Dactyl energy!" David called out. Freefall opened his beak and let out a blast of energy at the pterasaur creatures. David saw them going after Romania. Freefall fired again and one of the creatures fell to its doom. The other two gave up the chase. The squadron returned to base "You're the White Dactyl general. I wish you good luck David Scott we'll be there supporting you." Oonu said.

Meanwhile in the town of Thermala in the backbone mountains an 18 year old girl was with her smileodon ( that's the real name for a sabertooth tiger) life partner were looking up at the stars. Kivuli was a beautiful tigress she was three years old her father Thembi was the leader of her pride. Kivuli lived up to her shadowy name sake as her fur was dark brown the same shade as Kovu's in TLK II she had beautiful pure white eyes or spirit eyes. Her human partner Mwezi Nightstar was seven mothers Swahili and twenty mothers Peruvian on her mother's side they had come ashore when the Inca Empire was thriving.

"Hey Mwezi how are you?" asked a young male voice. It was one of her best friends Jason Wintersun he was 3 mothers Nordic and 4 mothers Irish on his mother's side and 8 mothers Australian on his father's side. With him was his life partner young bull American Mastodon named Thor. "I was just looking at the stars with Kivuli and...look something is glowing in the snow!" Mwezi exclaimed. The two went over two stones one black the other silver glowed suddenly their light glowed even brighter and the black device attached itself to Mwezi and the silver one to Jason. "These must be the devices the General's spirits are contained in." Mwezi explained. She'd heard what had been going on in the warmlands from a traveler. " Greetings Mwezi I'm Nighthunter the spirit of General Sabina your are to be the next black general in our fight against Lord Kronos. Your friend has the spirit of my brother Icetusk the spirit of General Mastos you two and your life partners must go find the others and join forces to fight against Kronos' evil or all may be lost for Dinotopia." Nighthunter explained. The two headed back to the outpost to tell their families about their new duty to Dinotopia.

Meanwhile Kronos' henchmen had brought captives whom Kronos transformed into half human half saurian mutations lacking any intelligence. "My lord when will it be my turn?" Diablos asked. "Soon we've found one who will make a good host for you observe." Kronos instructed. Through the window a young thin man walked though the streets of Waterfall City it was Jengo Crabb the son of the Late Cyrus Crabb he was angered at his father's death by the hands of the Scott family. "Father one day I'll avenge you!" Jengo called out. "You want to avenge your father's death? I can understand my leader Kronos is going to rid this land of the evil ones who follow Ogthar's laws. Join us and you can save the world and avenge your father's death." A half saurian said. His name was Talonion and was part Baryonx. "I accept take me to your leader." Jengo Crabb replied.

What will happen now 7 generals have been chosen and 2 more remain will they be able to join forces and learn how to use their powers to stop Kronos and prevent Diablos' spirit from bonding with Jengo? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Dinotopia Heros.


End file.
